The Sex Lecture
by PenName999
Summary: Tom catches Finn and Josh being naughty schoolboys in the changing room... PWP slashy goodness :P  PLEASE R&R, PRETTY PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Josh Stevenson stood staring into his best friend, Finn Sharkey's eyes as he was receiving a lecture about the sex he was supposed to have with Lauren. Truth be told, there was only one person he wanted to have sex with.

'It's now or never' Josh thought.

With Finn's hands on his shoulders and the pair standing alone in the boy's changing room, Josh decided to make his move. Nervously, he leaned into Finn with his lips pursed and began to kiss him. To Josh's somewhat surprise and delight, Finn kissed him back. The pair started off slowly, before Finn delved his tongue into Josh's mouth.  
>Josh pulled apart and whispered seductively into Finn's ear:<p>

"I need you"

Finn immediately complied, locking the changing room door (or so he thought) and turning a shower on. He quickly ran back over to Josh, pushed him against the wall, kissed him again and let his hand travel to his bulge. Both boys flipped their shoes off, unaware and uncaring of where they went. He rubbed it for a while before pulling his lips from Josh's and pulling Josh's trousers and boxers down in one go, exposing Josh's raging boner.

He stood up and let Josh strip completely. He watched him before tearing his own clothes off. Josh hungrily eyed Finn' six pack and the massive bulge in his tight boxer shorts.

Finn quickly got onto his knees and engulfed Josh's pulsing cock, moaning around it and approving of the taste.

"Mmm" moaned Josh, stamping his foot at the swirling tongue journeying around his raging boner.

It wasn't long before Josh was running his finger's passionately through Finn's hair and pushing his head forward.

"Oh, oh Finn, Finn, fuck me now!" screamed Josh

Finn had the head of Josh's cock at the back of his throat, so he gagged a little before spitting It out.

Finn stepped out of his tight boxers, exposing to Josh his nine-inch cock.

"Bend over then!" he commanded to Josh. 

Josh got on all fours, exposing his sweet ass pussy to Finn. Finn spread Josh's cheeks apart and spat into his hole, but then noticed a bottle of hand wash, which he used as lubricant.

Finn began to tease Josh's twitching boner with his index finger, but Josh was way past horny and demanded the cock in him right away. Finn didn't waste time, slamming into Josh, making Josh cry for more.

"Oh yeah, take my big dick, Joshie boy!"

"Oh Finn, fuck me, yes. Harder, faster! More! I love your big cock."

What neither boys realised was that the door had not locked properly and when Tom, Josh's dad, heard strange noises coming from the changing room, he went to investigate.

He crept in quietly, but once he saw Finn and Josh at it, his cock sprang up in his trousers. It wasn't lock before Josh was sitting on Finn's cock, riding it. Neither boys could see him as they were facing the wall, but Tom was wanking and trying not to let out a single moan.

"Oh, ride me Josh. Ride me like a pony!" Finn said, moaning. 

"Mmm, fuck me with your huge massive cock!" said Josh, in response.

Well, that was it for Tom. He let out an involuntary moan. Both boys looked round immediately, to see Tom jacking off desperately.

"Dad?" said Josh, shocked, falling from Finn's cock.

"Mr… Mr Clarkson? Holy shit!" stumbled Finn.

Tom immediately snapped out of his masturbation.

"Boys"

"This isn't… it's not…Dad, please don't tell anyone. Don't tell Mrs Fisher. Don't… I mean…" begged Josh.

"Oh" laughed Tom, "Oh I know exactly what this is. And I won't tell Mrs Fisher. If…"

"Yes, dad, we'll do anything"

"If you do me a favour" said Tom seductively.

"What can we do?" asked Finn.

"Oh, I think you can guess" said Tom, winking at the boys.

Tom hastily stepped out of his shoes and trousers and tore his shirt off, exposing his hair-covered chest. He then removed his boxers, letting his eleven inch cock hit the cool air. Both boys hungrily licked their lips and raced towards Tom…

TO BE CONTINUTED, CHAPTER 2 UP SOON.  
>Please Read and Review<p>

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom stood at the entrance of the Boys' changing rooms, with his hands on his hips, his trousers around his ankles and his cock springing up in the air. Both Josh and Finn wanted it and Tom knew it.

Finn was the first to crawl along the floor, followed by Josh. Finn began wanking Tom and licking the sides of the throbbing length. Josh started licking his dad's dick too, sharing it hungrily with Finn, their tongues licking each other frequently.

"Oh, fuck" groaned Tom, throwing his head back and moving it in circles. Tom took a moment to lay down flat on the floor and both teens resumed licking their teacher's cock. Finn soon got tired of the taste of Tom's throbbing manhood and let Josh have the whole thing. Finn crawled up to Tom's face and began to make out steamily with him, Tom having to sit up slightly.

Meanwhile, Josh was busy deep throating his dad's cock. His head bobbed up and down at an enormous pace, Tom's cock head hitting the tip of his throat every time he went down on it.

Finn pulled apart from Tom so he could gently lick his hairy chest and bite his nipples.

Josh was still busy sucking Tom's dick which caused Tom to be in complete ecstasy: 

"Oh yeah, Joshie, suck your daddy's dick" moaned Tom

"Mmm, ohm, ohm" spluttered Josh, choking on his Dad's cock. Josh finally pulled off his dad's cock, a thick glob of spit coming from his mouth as he did so.

Tom decided he needed to do something for the two boys, so he instructed them to lie down.

First, he removed both pairs of socks, throwing them anywhere. Tom started with Finn. He licked up and down his sole. Admittedly, Finn was a little grossed out but after a while, he started to enjoy it. Tom then took Finn's big toe in his mouth and licked along his toenail. At the same time, he started squeezing Josh's bare foot. His tongue journeyed from Finn's big toe, to the gaps in between the toes and finally let go, spitting down Finn's foot the way Josh had done to his cock.

He then moved on to Josh's foot, starting with licking his son's ankle before repeating the same actions all over again.

Next, he licked up Finn's hairy, manly legs and then began to lick around his scrotum. He then quickly moved onto Josh's hairless twink legs. He teased them both by avoiding their cocks.

"Mmm… suck me Mr Clarkson!" moaned Finn

"No! I have a better idea" he said seductively, "bend over!" he commanded to Finn. Josh sat at the side on the benches, miserable that his dad would rather fuck Finn than him. Finn noticed Josh and his unattended-to boner.

"Ohh... Fuck... Bend oh.. ver in front of me, J-oh oshie boy!" he said jolting through moans as Tom was fingering him, applying the handwash lubricant.

When Tom had finished, he passed the handwash bottle to Finn, who began applying it to Josh, having the same effect on him as it did to Finn.

Tom put his hands on Josh's cheeks, massaging them before spreading them completely. He took his cock and slapped it lightly against Finn's entrance. He then slammed in- he was too horny to do otherwise.

"Oh!" gasped Finn, jolting forward. Finn then thrust into Josh and pretty soon, they were all moving in sync with each other, with sexually charged moans to match.

"I'm gonna fucking cum, Finn!" screamed Josh.

At that moment Finn pulled out of Josh and let Josh spray his salty white juice into his mouth.

Finn felt he was cumming and did the same to Tom, spraying ribbons and ribbons of white cum into his mouth and face, quite a lot even landing in his hair.

Tom then lined his son up to him, pushed him down to his knees and came into his son's mouth, over his face and in his hair. Tom couldn't control himself and soon Josh was drowned in his dad's cum.

To finish the whole session off, Finn made out with Josh, mixing all their cum essences together. Josh then got into an erotic cum kiss with his dad. Tom swallowed his half and Josh spat some into Finn's mouth so he could have a taste.

Tom and the boys hurriedly cleaned up and got dressed again, although none of them could find their boxer shorts or socks.

"So, Finn. Do you fancy coming over ours tonight?" Tom casually asked Finn, throwing a cheeky wink at him.

"What will I be cumming over sir?" he said flirtily and nodded.

All three left the changing rooms to find they had missed their last lesson but none of them cared.


	3. Chapter 3

"Right Josh, I'm only popping out round Mr Mead's for a bit" said Tom "I know Finn's coming over but I'll only be a half hour or so. You two just get started and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Josh looked quite puzzled "Why you going round there?" he questioned.

Tom suddenly looked very flustered "Oh, erm, marking" he said without thinking, forgetting that he and Chris taught completely different subjects.

"Oh, yeah, m_arking_. Have fun" said Josh, throwing a wink at his dad. Josh said goodbye to his dad and ran to his room to ready himself for Finn.

First he removed his shirt and tie, folding them neatly for the next day. He did the same with his trousers. He peeled off both socks, his bare feet hitting the cool, refreshing air. And finally, he took off his boxer shorts, exposing a semi-hard cock. Of course, when Finn got here, it would be fully hard.

Josh had a surprise for Finn, a special surprise that not even his dad knew about. Just last weekend, Josh had a cheeky trip to _Ann Summers_. He wasn't sure if he would get served, him being only seventeen and his 'twink' look about him. But to Josh's surprise and delight, he was served. He was going to buy something, he didn't know what, just something to use while masturbating. He finally decided on a hot pink mankini, some Raspberry Ripple flavour lubricant and a 'Real Deal' vibrator. He particularly liked the dildo. It really looked like a hard, throbbing cock.

After getting everything ready, he decided to call Finn. It rang for a while before Finn answered:

"Hello, mate"

"Hi Finn, you still coming over for that er bit of fun?" said Josh in a flirty voice.

"Of course I am, I'm just getting ready. I'll be about twenty minutes."

"Great! Oh, and just come in, I'll be upstairs" said Josh

"Ok, see you soon Joshie boy"

Meanwhile, Tom was just pulling up at Chris's house. He walked up the garden path and knocked on the door.

"It's open" shouted Chris. Tom walked in to see Chris shirtless and barefoot on the couch.

"Hiya babe" Chris said warmly to Tom.

"Y'alright, gorgeous?" Tom said, walking to the couch and kissing his boyfriend. The pair kissed for a while, as they usually did when they met up. It wasn't long before they were lying on top of one another, still clothed, passionately making out.

Tom suddenly broke the kiss, "Chris, do you fancy coming over mine? We could continue there" he said when he remembered that Finn and Josh were there and what they would be doing.

"Yeah sure, babe, just let me go pack a bag."

Chris got up from the couch and went upstairs, while Tom waited. He came back down a few minutes later holding a bag.

"Chris, I need to tell you. We might be sharing the fun, if you know what I mean" Tom said.

"Oh, sounds good. Who with?" said Chris, enthusiastically.

"Josh and Finn" Tom said bluntly. He was unsure of how Chris would take this.

"Oh great! They're both the perfect little twinks, come on then" said Chris gaily, grabbing Tom's hand.

Back at the Clarkson residence, Josh went into his dad's room and lay on his king size bed. He was wearing the hot pink mankini and fully equipped with dildo and lube. He got up for a moment to look out the window. He saw Finn coming up the drive way and went to resume his position, but first he dipped the dildo in the lube. Next, he propped himself up on the bed, spread his legs and put his tongue on the tip of the dildo, constructing himself in a sexy pose for Finn.

Fine just opened the door and went upstairs, as instructed.

"Josh?" he called out.

"In my dad's room" he responded.

As soon as Finn set eyes on Josh, his cock sprang up, making the long coat he was wearing protrude oddly around his groin area.

"My dad's gonna be back soon, he says we should just get started straight away" Josh explained to Finn.

"Oh, I'm all up for that" said Finn, tossing his knee-length coat off, revealing an almost naked Fin wearing nothing but very tight pair of leather shorts which did not leave much at all to the imagination and his school tie, which Finn thought kinky.

Josh licked his lips and watched as Finn came to join him on the King Sized bed. They heard the door open and Tom call:

"Hiya, boys, we're back it's just me and Mr Mead".

"Oh, Tom, I just need to get changed" said Chris.

"Ok, I'll see you up there."

Tom entered his room to see the sexily dressed teens lying on the bed, complete with dildo and lube. Both boys noticed a growing bulge in Tom's jeans.

"I see you're all prepared! I hope you don't mind boys, but I've invited Chris over to join us" Tom told the boys as he littered his clothes across the bedroom floor."

Josh smiled and Finn's eyes widened.

"That's great!" Josh exclaimed

"Oh, here he comes now" said Tom, hearing rather loud footsteps coming up the stairs.

There in the doorway stood Chris. All three boys' mouths dropped. Chris was wearing a silky woman's thong, rose red, which was barely able to keep hold of his cock, as it was throbbing against the netted material. On his lips was striking lipstick, which matched his thong.

On his feet was a pair of sexy white stilettos with a six inch heel. Tom stared at Chris's sexy feet, only the toes and heel covered by the shoe. He licked his lips.

Chris looked stunningly sexy and fuckable. He was stood in the doorway with one hand on his hip, his thumb hooked into the thong, the other hand resting high upon the door frame and one leg crossed sexily over the other, so his tip-toes were touching the floor.

Chris had a huge boner, the biggest out of the four of them and his pubes were curling over the top of the red lace.

The other three could have came right there and then.

"Are we gonna get started then or what?" said Chris.

Finn and Josh had already started, Josh now kneeling on the floor rubbing Finn's stomach before licking and finally engulfing his friend's cock, earning him several moans.

Chris lay down at the foot of the bed, legs up in the air, exposing his hole to Tom. Tom started by taking Chris leg, licking and sniffing the hairs before licking around the stiletto and savouring the bit of Chris's foot he was able to get to. This made Chris sigh happily.

After a while, Chris removed the thong and rubbed it in Tom's face, making him groan. Josh saw this and peeled the leather shorts off Finn, with difficulty, and sniffed them deeply, even licking the inside and stuffing it into his mouth before spitting it back out and tossing it across the room.

It wasn't long before both couples were simultaneously sucking their partners, both paired in a 69. The only sounds to be heard were moans, groans, slurping noises and the occasional expletive.

After finishing the oral session, it was time to move on to anal.

Each decided to swap partners, Josh now with his dad and Chris now with Finn.

They both applied the lubricant, Chris to Finn and Tom to Josh. Each of them was so desperate to either give or receive; they hastily sat down on their partner's pulsing cocks which hurt a lot at first but it was worth it.

"Oh yeah take my cock Finn, taking this big mother fucking cock" said Chris through breaths to Finn.

"Yeah, Josh, ride your daddy's cock, Josh, ride it. Ride your daddy's sweet cock" said Tom through gritted teeth to his son.

Both receiving boys mirrored each other- their cocks spinning around rapidly, bouncing up and down at an even faster pace and then they both turned round deciding to make out with their partner.

Finn was feeling a little extra naughty and decided to taste the Raspberry Ripple lubricant. He took a great mouthful and shared it with Chris. Whilst he was bouncing on Chris's cock, bits of the lubricant splattered out of the corners f his mouth as their tongues wildly fought over for it. Tom asked Finn to pass the bottle of lubricant. He squeezed some onto his hands, rubbed them together and rubbed in sensually over Josh's teenage nipples.

"Oh, fuck dad, fuck" moaned his son. Tom's lubed up hand found its way down to Josh's cock and began to jack him off.

"Oh, dad, shit dad! Shit, I'm gonna cum!" he said. Josh came. His salty white juice went in an upwards direction, only coming back down to splash into his and his dad's hair.

Tom knew he was cumming too.

"Me too! Oh, fuck Josh" screamed Tom

"Cum in my ass, Dad" screamed Josh.

Tom saw stars as he came, unleashing gallons and gallons of cum into his son's ass.

The boys climbed off their teachers' cocks and Finn went and straddled Tom. Josh carefully went over to Chris and sat on his face. He poured his dad's cum from his ass into his mouth, Chris hungrily lapping it up and licking Josh's hole lightly.

mouth. Chris drank it hungrily. Tom was busy giving Finn a lubricated handjob. It wasn't long before he came, shooting line after line of cum onto Tom's neck, giving him a rather valuable pearl necklace.

Chris, surprisingly, still needed to cum, so Josh was sucking and wanking him hard, harder than he had ever sucked anyone ever before, he was so desperate for Chris's milk.

Through several moans and expletives Chris came. Josh underestimated how much there would be. The first squirt alone filled his mouth, which he gratefully gulped down. He then let Chris's cock go, thinking that would be it but Josh was soon caught off guard, with Chris cumming hard over his face, neck and shoulders. It looked as if he had been painted white. He wiped it away from his eyes so he could see and then joined the other three boys. They climbed under the sticky covers, still naked and sticky from cum. Chris took his now-sweaty stilettos off and gave them to Tom to lick, as he knew he had a foot fetish. Soon after, all four boys fell asleep with their feet intertwined, in the massive king size bed, all breathless from the best, kinkiest sex they had ever had.

THE END Read and Review please.


End file.
